Pokemon: Villains Unite!
by Major League
Summary: A mysterious force sends out the villains on an empty island! Watch as the chaos unfolds! Rated T for bad, but otherwise light words.


**Hello there! Since I have been reading fanfictions of villains, I tried to imagine them getting stuck on an island. (LOL, Crazy I know XD) Anyways, I wrote this so I can, and everyone get laughs. Hope you enjoy reading!** **Note: I don't own pokemon! I own nothing but this crappy story XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Use Teleport!**

They were waves going in, and out of the shore. They woke up in some sort of island. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE?!" Archie yelled as he found himself on an island with Maxie. "OH SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!" Maxie yelled back at Archie. They continued to bicker for like hours, and both sounded like an Exploud having a shouting contest. Cyrus ignored them, Ghetsis was muttering so many cursed words, Lysandre was complaining his fancy-looking clothes were covered in sand, and saltwater, and Giovanni couldn't take it any more.

"SHUT UP!" Giovanni shouted.

The two arguing leaders whimpered like a Poochyena, Cyrus stared at Giovanni with a blank expression, Ghetsis was still cursing mentally, and Lysandre had forgotten all about his fancy clothes, as his legs turned into Jell-O like state. Giovanni sighed. "Do you know where in Pokeworld are we?" He added. "Dunno" Archie mumbled faintly. "I think were marooned here" Maxie said putting his hands on his coat pocket. Cyrus shrugged. "I am not a GPS dipshit" Ghetsis said annoyed. "Hey guys!" Lysandre said panicking. All of them stared at him. "What?" Ghetsis said, concerned. "My pokeballs are gone!" Lysandre said, searching his pockets. The others also did the same, they were all shocked, and a bit annoyed (Except Cyrus). Soon the sun was setting on the horizon, the light surrounding the island were slowly fading away. "We better get a fire" Giovanni said with disdain.

 **A few minutes later after having kindergarten quarrels, and gathering wood...**

Everyone sat in the sides of the damp, pile of wood as Archie tried to start a fire by a stick around it furiously. "ARRGH!" He yelled."WHY U NO LIT UP!" He added. Maxie smirked. "How about I do it?" He added. Archie was going to refuse, but he was getting splinters in his hands. He grumbled as he watched Maxie made a fire easily. "So..." Ghetsis said curiously. "What were you doing before you got dragged here?" He asked.

"Sneakin' 'round Team Magma's HQ" Archie said.

All eyes turned to him looking shocked, Maxie mostly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Maxie shouted of anger, and embaressment. "SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE A PHOTO OF ME!" He added, flushing

"Why would he stole a photo of you?" Giovanni said trying his best not to laugh.

Archie blushed faintly. "DON'T YOU DARE BLUSH!" Maxie said blushing even more.

"Hmm...You disgust me" Lysandre said, with a disapproving look.

"Moving along, Do you all know why we're here in the first place?" Giovanni said.

"As If...I'm not a freakin Hex Maniac" Ghetsis said annoyed.

"Cyrus, any idea?" Giovanni asked Cyrus.

"I swear to Giratina to be alone, not with all of you idiots" Cyrus said, his face blank.

A long silence emerged. "Well tomorrow there is nothing we can do, I suggest building a temporary shelter" Giovanni suggested. Maxie, and Archie were looking tense, and yelled "I WILL NOT STAY WITH HIM!" In unison. Giovanni was now angry at the sudden outburst. "WHY DON'T YOU GET ALONG!" He shouted.

"I hate his stupid ocean!" Maxie yelled back.

"I hate his stupid land crap!" Archie yelled back too.

"Well technically you are on land right now" Cyrus calmly said.

Both Ghetsis, and Lysandre also started fighting like teenage girls as well.

"What do you mean?! This is a natural way of clothing if your royalty!" Ghetsis said almost yelling at Lysandre.

"As if I'd wear, a shabby clothing! My clothes are zee finest in Kalos!" Lysandre said also almost yelling.

Cyrus climbed a very tall tree. Giovanni tried to get a shut-eye. It wasn't his one of the most comfortable sleepy biggts in Kanto. A few minutes it went raining, soon there were also sparks of lightning. They were all very uncomfortable (except Cyrus, and Archie). Archie kept laughing on how Maxie hates getting soaked, and Maxie was starting to go nuts. Ghetsis was smirking, as his long robes kept him a little warm, and Lysandre was complaining how his hair was getting soaked.

"This is going to be a trip of hell" Giovanni muttered to himself.

* * *

 **There! End of Chapter! If you like it review, follow, or add to your favorites! Side note though, I may not be able to update in the following days, but I will try to update if I had free time. School is just getting started next week. Anyways I'll update when I have free time.**

 **~See ya in the next chappy!**


End file.
